


Prince of Sweets

by averyblue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit crack-ish, i can't choose between wonhyuk and joohyuk orz, mentions of jeon wonwoo, some wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue
Summary: A candy shop opens near Changkyun's university.





	1. eye candy boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramenrulz8P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by many things, mainly the mv of k.will's 'you call it romance' (yes it's the one where hyungwon appears in) and gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun. very lighthearted fic. would like to thank and recommend the jotterpad app for letting me write this when i'm away from the computer
> 
> i also love my friend [ramenrulz8p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8p) very much for being my fanfic buddy and enabler who loves hyungkyun so much and who's gonna watch mx live in dallas later (of which i'm happy and jelly of XD)
> 
> happy birthday, girl ;w; please do not murder me for posting another wip fic, i'll finish this soon XD

Minhyuk always had a way with words. Only he had the power to convince Changkyun to join him in the new sweet shop that recently opened a few blocks from the university. Changkyun had vowed never to visit sweet shops after his gummies phase finished his elementary school allowance, but Minhyuk had that kind of magic that not even Kihyun, who nagged them more than their mothers did, could beat.

Now the older boy's hand was wrapped around Changkyun's wrist as they walked across the street, as though the younger boy would escape if he didn't. Changkyun would have tried to convince Minhyuk into a trip to the arcade instead, but there was no opening for him in the conversation while Minhyuk babbled nonstop about the difference between taffy and toffee.

“Kihyun says it doesn't matter because they're both sweet. I want to prove him wrong!” Minhyuk declared, making a fist with his free hand and raising it in eagerness. Changkyun could only stare at his older friend in disbelief.

“Is that the only reason why you want to go there, Hyung?” he asked, almost whining. Minhyuk could have asked Jooheon instead or better yet, Kihyun himself.

But Minhyuk wagged his pointer finger in front of Changkyun's face, flashing him a bright wide grin. "Don't be silly, Changkyunnie! I want to check the shop itself because the girls in my Psychology class keep talking about it! Something about the place being cute and the counter boy being cuter. Like way, way cuter. They haven't talked to me in a while because of him! And now I'm curious."

“Why me, then?” Changkyun asked, his eyebrows knitting together. “I don't really like eating sweets.”

Minhyuk's smile only grew wider until he began laughing. Changkyun wished he could bury himself out of shame as the stares of people they passed dug holes into his soul.

“Oh, please. You always used up your allowance on chewy candy before,” Minhyuk sang. Changkyun's face paled as a mischievous glint shone in the other boy's eyes. He almost forgot that Minhyuk had known him since they were little.

“Besides, Kihyun's out with his boyfriend and Jooheon has an exam coming up. Aww, don't pout like that! Of course I want to spend time with my favorite young'un too!" Minhyuk cooed, pinching Changkyun's cheek gently. “You love gummy bears the most, right? I'll get you some because you came with me today.”

“…thanks, Minhyuk hyung,” Changkyun mumbled in reply, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek after Minhyuk let it go. The older man smiled at him fondly before tugging him into a faster walking pace.

* * *

“Sugarbubble,” Minhyuk said slowly, cheerfully. His and Changkyun's eyes were glued to the child-like cursive white letters on the pastel violet sign. There were pink spheres around the letters and flecks of white scattered throughout the storefront walls. _Literally sugar and bubblegum_ , Changkyun thought, even though the store's large window displayed shelves full of colorful varieties behind huddled girls. Something struck him as familiar. Minhyuk tugged his wrist again.

“Better cross your fingers for lots of gummies!” Minhyuk grinned. Changkyun sighed in resignation as he got pulled inside.

The bell hanging above the door rang, and Changkyun was greeted by a painful shove on the shoulder by exiting girls giggling to each other, clutching the store's designed paper bags.

“Hey, watch where you're going, okay?” Minhyuk hollered. The girls gazed at them from the window, only to end up giggling more before rushing away. He only accepted it – seeing Minhyuk's handsome face after being in the presence of the rumored cuter-than-Minhyuk counter boy would be a field day for eye candy enthusiasts.

“Welcome to Sugarbubble!” greeted a warm voice. Behind the counter was a young man with parted dark hair and soft features, highlighted by his charming toothy smile and peach pink lips, his dark brown eyes holding a welcoming glance at them. Indeed, his face was sculpted by the deity of aesthetics, but his build sealed the deal in attracting customers.

He wore a white polo, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, underneath a vest with thin white and pastel violet vertical stripes. Emphasis on the sleeves, hugging what Changkyun could make out as broad shoulders and well-defined biceps and triceps, and revealing every sinew and vein of the man's exposed lower arms.

“He IS handsome, hyung,” Changkyun whispered. Minhyuk had trotted to the counter already, unaware of Changkyun's intention to tease.

“Hey! Uh-” Changkyun watched Minhyuk glance at the counter boy's name tag. “Wonho. Nice name.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself – _Is he serious?_

“Thank you,” Wonho grinned. “How may I help you and–” The man slowly looked at Changkyun's direction. “–your cute friend over there?”

Changkyun only blinked in surprise, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Minhyuk's grin mirrored Wonho's with a mischievous twist. “Changkyunnie over there loves gummies,” Minhyuk sang.

In a flash, Wonho was across Changkyun with arms outstretched, giving the spotlight to the wooden shelf with large bubble-shaped glass jars. “Gummies,” Wonho stated, still wearing his dazzling smile. Changkyun slowly approached his direction. _For the gummies_ , he insisted to himself.

Minhyuk joined Changkyun to the shelf, making childish excited noises. “So colorful!” Minhyuk gasped, nudging Changkyun's arm with his elbow. Changkyun couldn't catch what else his older friend continued saying, what with the sheer amount of jars filled to the brim with gummies. Suddenly he's back in the early 2000s with pudgy little hands and a simple wish for candy in his heart.

Light nudges on his arm cut Changkyun's reminiscing, and he found himself being stared at by Wonho with an amused smile. “Cute.”

“Uh–”

“Say no more.” Wonho handed over thin transparent plastic bags and food tongs to him. “Grab to your heart's delight. Different candy in different bags, 'kay?”

Changkyun nodded in reply, jaw agape at Wonho's attention on him, and stared back at the bubble-shaped jars in front.

“Where are the toffees and taffies?” called Minhyuk. Changkyun turned and saw Wonho immediately by Minhyuk's side. _He walks fast_ , Changkyun mused to himself. His older friend was awfully close to Wonho as they stood beside a tall lollipop stand. Changkyun snorted to himself and took out his phone, sneakily capturing a few photos in case Minhyuk decided to tease him about Wonho.

Satisfied with the blackmail material he had, Changkyun lifted the lid of the gummy bear jar. He hoped Minhyuk had enough money, since Changkyun hadn't handpicked gummies for a long time.

He decided to get extras for Jooheon too. The poor boy needed a treat after an exam.

* * *

“I'm flattered you thought of me, Kyunnie, but may I please trade these jelly fruit drops for your bag of gummy worms?” Jooheon begged.

Changkyun quickly handed over the bag of gummy worms, rewarded with a joyful beam from his best friend. “You never told me you liked those,” he remarked, slipping out his bag of coffee-flavored jellies.

Jooheon shook his head while stuffing gummy worms in his mouth. “I didn't know until now. These gummies taste so good! I like how they're sour enough to make my cheeks shrivel up.”

Changkyun nodded in agreement. He hadn't eaten gummies and jellies for a long time too, but these bursted with more flavor and eating different kinds were like new experiences. Candy wasn't supposed to be this good, especially for someone of his age, that it almost seemed magical to Chankyun. When Kihyun had passed by their lunch table earlier, he had reminded them earlier to brush their teeth more since he knew all of them might end up candy addicts. He must have liked the taffies and toffies Minhyuk gave him.

“Minhyuk hyung was whining about you during World History, you know,” Jooheon said. “You bought A LOT of gummies.”

“He offered!” Changkyun said in defense. Minhyuk could have told him off yesterday when he saw how many bags Changkyun had Wonho weigh. “He was too distracted with the counter boy to stop himself from paying for everything.” _The real candy hyung's after_ remained a humorous afterthought.

“Ahhh, the counter boy who has a crush on you? Minhyuk hyung told me about that too.”

Heat trickled onto his cheeks slowly before bursting right up to his neck as Jooheon shot him a smug grin, complete with waggling eyebrows. It wasn't every day that someone with heaven-sent looks addressed him as cute and even stared at him with interested eyes to make a point. Changkyun would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered, shyly elated, even, but no one had to know that. Minhyuk seemed to be eyeing Wonho too, if Changkyun wasn't mistaking his friend's touchy feely-ness for that, and Changkyun wouldn't want to get in his way.

“You mean the counter boy hyung was five seconds away from kissing?” Changkyun huffed, rubbing the nape of his neck. He hoped his blushing would fade.

Jooheon poked him on the chest. “We're talking about you here, not hyung.”

“I thought we were talking about the counter boy?” Changkyun shot back. Jooheon still stared at him with questioning eyes, waiting for Changkyun to confirm his initial feelings about the counter boy. Maybe Minhyuk bribed him to find out, but Jooheon could also be curious on his own right. “Hyung's just exaggerating things. Wonho kept calling me cute, but that's probably part of his job description.”

Jooheon's eyes lit up. “But you are cute, Changkyunnie. Use it to your advantage! Maybe this Wonho guy would give you discounts!”

It was a good idea for his wallet, but…

“No. Wonho's been nice to me and I don't want to do that,” Changkyun retorted.

“Damn. Do you think he'd give me a discount when I ask and you're with me?” Jooheon chirped.

“You're the king of cuteness, Honey hyung. You won't need me,” Changkyun teased, earning an unimpressed look from Jooheon.

“Nice try on the flattery, Kyun. Anyway, my classroom is over there and I'm in dire need of sleep,” Jooheon said, tipping his cap in farewell before pulling it off.

Changkyun smiled in sympathy. The older boy rarely declared openly he would doze off in class, but his exam must have been more vexing than expected. They exchanged nods before Jooheon left for the room across them.

Changkyun chuckled to himself as he wore his earphones and watched Jooheon tuck his head underneath his arms. With an hour to spare before his next class, he walked to the main library hall within ten minutes, pumped enough to type his part on a group technical paper with thanks to his playlist. He rummaged his bag for his ID card to swipe at the entrance, stopping on his tracks when he couldn't find it. It was in his bag's front pocket, he was sure, but all that was left in it were his coin purse.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and Changkyun found himself inches close to a stranger. He stepped backward in surprise, and the stranger's hand reached out to him, holding Changkyun's ID.

“Thank you,” he said, rolling the ID lanyard around his hand. He raised his head, and his eyes met the deep dark brown ones of the taller stranger. _Lips_ , full and thick, the first thing Changkyun noticed, followed suit by the stranger's slim face and flawless skin. The man radiated a regal aura with his solemn expression and his chin up. Changkyun hadn't noticed he was holding his breath.

“You should wear it instead,” the stranger replied, chuckling softly. The guy cracked a small grin and held a soft gaze on Changkyun. The smile caused heat to spread from Changkyun's ears onto his neck.

Wonho was handsome, that he acknowledged, but this person's cherubic, charming smile stunned Changkyun like fairytale princes would with their loving subjects. It was the kind of smile they wore that made fictional princesses swoon and sway in fluttery delight, the kind that would make skeptics question their disbelief in love at first sight. He was stunning, like an angel on earth, and it didn't help that his figure was literally wrapped in a glowing golden halo because he was standing right in front of the scorching afternoon sun.

Changkyun stubbornly kept his ID lanyard around his hand, only nodding at the stranger. “I prefer it here,” he replied, pursing his lips afterwards. The wording of what he said seemed somewhat hostile, he realized, so he added with an awkward but kind smile, “But thank you again.”

“Actually, may I trouble you for a minute?” the other boy asked, voice smooth and calm and low. Changkyun nodded slowly, slightly wary. He better not be one of those smooth-talking frat boys chasing their recruiting quotas or another radical preacher from that questionable furniture-worshipping cult.

Instead of his fears, the taller boy quickly took out a saucer-sized lollipop from his back and handed it over to Changkyun, who stared at the rainbow-colored rings of the sweet with awe. He wasn't a lollipop person, but the rings blended together at the edges, giving an artistic tie-dye effect that he found cool.

“Please have this,” he told Changkyun with a polite smile. “U-uh, it's free of charge,” he added, noticing Changkyun's inquiring expression. “One of the best lollipops you'll ever taste. Drop by the store if you like it.”

“Okay,” Changkyun said, eyes still shifting between the giant lollipop and the boy. The taller boy bowed slightly, almost shocking Changkyun into shielding his forehead. He thought the guy would headbutt him.

“Thank you very much for your time,” said the taller boy before sheepishly smiling at Changkyun one last time and walking towards the steps leaving the library hall.

It was only then Changkyun realized that the stranger didn't say why he gave the lollipop or what store he was referring to. He twirled the lollipop around until he noticed a sticky note on the sweet's transparent wrapper, just above an address line that probably belonged to the lollipop's shop. _for eye candy_  was written, and Changkyun squinted in confusion.

“Is he trying to hit on me?” he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - i read that changkyun used to use his trainee allowance to buy gummies and jellies... cutie pie ;n;  
> 2 - encountered a sofa-worshipper once in uni so... yeah... not making the furniture cult up...
> 
> thank u for reading :3c comments and kudos fuel me ///////////////bricked


	2. pixie sticks, webcomics, and a mystery mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so so so so sorry for the late update i'll really compensate for this. and legit this is a hyungkyun don't let my wonkyun tendencies fool you
> 
> (also sorry i didn't read through much of this bc i wanted to update it already, so i'll just come back one day and edit grammar mistakes and all)
> 
> AND PLEASE SUPPORT MX IN THEIR UPCOMING COMEBACK THIS NOVEMBER 7!!!!! :"D DRAMARAMA MV TEASER GOT ME SO SHOOKT

Even though Changkyun knew Minhyuk for over a decade, the older boy was still full of surprises. Or rather, Changkyun was naïve enough to think that Minhyuk was content with discovering one cute counter boy. But here he was, dragged along once more, because Minhyuk had found out the girls in his class were talking about another ( _Another, damn it!_ ) counter boy.

“I mean Wonho is cute but he doesn't seem interested in me,” Minhyuk said. No hint of disappointment in his voice, surprisingly. “And besides, no one can beat Jooheon's cuteness, right, Changkyunnie?”

“What the hell, hyung. Don't drag me in like that,” Jooheon grunted. _Too late_ , Changkyun mused. The older boys began prancing around in the street, Minhyuk teasing and Jooheon trudging, but at least Changkyun had more company.

While Jooheon had tortured a snickering Minhyuk into a headlock, Changkyun looked at his phone again, at the picture he took of the lollipop wrapper's address. If he brought out the real thing, Jooheon was clearly going to flip out and say something like, “What's with you and guys working in candy shops?” in which Changkyun had no sure answer to. He didn't know either.

And Minhyuk, who he knew always meant well, would tease him to the deepest depths of hell. Anyone who knew Minhyuk had learned the hard way on how to keep their concerns about anything remotely related to 'love and relationships' to themselves. If Changkyun had mentioned even a smidgeon about that tall guy with full lips earlier, he would only have himself to blame if Minhyuk's smug grins and terrible sing-song teasing began following him around.

He ought to Google Maps the shop for the sake of knowing. It was definitely not because he wanted to meet the lollipop boy. But if he wanted to, theoretically, it was only to clear out ulterior motives, if there were any in the first place. And maybe he wanted to check if their gummies were as delicious as the ones in Sugarbubble. Just maybe.

But he couldn't and wouldn't be able to make the comparison. Not when he discovered Sugarbubble shared the same address right when they reached the shop's entrance.

It did make sense, though. Sugarbubble was new and needed more than just Wonho's pretty face for advertisement.

“Is that the Wonho guy?” Jooheon chirped, pointing at the counter. “He does look cool.” Changkyun kept to himself that Jooheon only found Wonho cool because of his uniform’s color scheme. Or maybe because of how it allowed the guy to expose his toned arms. Changkyun may never know.

“See?” Minhyuk grinned, playfully punching the younger boy's shoulder. “We should go in. I really like their chocolate malt balls.”

“Let's see if Wonho gives us a discount because of Changkyunnie,” Jooheon added. Changkyun darted an unimpressed look his way and followed them in.

Wonho's face lit up when the shop's bell rang. “Hey, it's you guys again,” he smiled. He glanced at Jooheon, and Wonho's eyes practically turned into slits, his grin revealing bright teeth. “Another cutie! How do you get such cute friends, Minhyuk?”

Changkyun shot a smirk at Jooheon, who didn't hide his surprise. “See, told you it's part of his job description,” Changkyun whispered, scooting closer to his friend.

“Cute people attract other cute people,” Minhyuk laughed. Jooheon looked ready to punch him in disbelief. Changkyun, on the other hand, wondered if Minhyuk was still trying to get Wonho's digits. Changkyun bit back a snort – it’s a bit sad watching Wonho just smile at Minhyuk’s comment without replying.

“So, what could I help you with?” Wonho asked, sauntering away from the counter and walking past an aghast Minhyuk. He turned to Changkyun with a knowing smile. “Gummies again, Chang-cutie?”

“Chang-what now?” Jooheon squawked. His eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

“Changkyunnie,” Wonho said with a raised brow, as though it’s what he said the first time. Jooheon just shook his head and began twisting his pinky in his ear like a cotton bud. Even Minhyuk seemed skeptic of what Wonho really said.

“Uh, yeah, gummies,” Changkyun said, trying to ignore his friends’ theatrics. He tugged Jooheon’s sleeve, almost causing the older boy to stumble. “For him. He likes worms.”

Wonho cocked a brow but kept his amused smile on. It confused Changkyun until he realized how red Jooheon’s face was. “I like worms?” Jooheon hissed under his breath.

“And I like bears,” Changkyun retorted. “Knock, knock, hyung. Gummies?”

“Then say gummy worms next time! I hate real worms,” Jooheon whined, crossing his arms childishly. A low goofy laugh escaped Wonho’s lips as Changkyun rolled his eyes. Even as the youngest of the three of them, he felt like they could learn little lessons of acting mature from him.

“Such cute friends,” the counter boy gushed. He then took Jooheon by looping their arms together and walked the pouting boy to the wall of gummies.

While Minhyuk scrambled towards them, Changkyun decided to investigate the lollipop stands which, coincidentally, were just as tall as the lollipop boy. He moved past the stand with smaller varieties of the treat and examined the one holding the saucer-sized ones. None of them had the same tie-dye effect the lollipop boy had given him earlier nor did they have the same wrapper. In place of an address was the shop’s logo printed on transparent plastic covering fruity monochromatic lollipops.

Changkyun pressed his lips together. This couldn’t be right.

He roamed around the lollipop stand, checking each and every treat, hoping he’d find at least one similar wrapper. But all of them were devoid of addresses. None of them were multi-colored.

“Need help finding something?” a voice came from behind.

Changkyun jolted up in surprise, placing a hand over his chest. At Changkyun’s reaction, Wonho jumped and mirrored the younger boy. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the counter boy said.

“It’s fine,” Changkyun assured, eyes moving from Wonho to the lollipops behind him. “I-uh… do you have any rainbow-colored lollipops?”

Wonho’s lips formed a pout as he shook his head. “You’re out of luck, Changkyunnie. Those are pretty popular. Just sold the last one an hour before you got here,” he explained, pointing at an empty lollipop stand. Huh, Changkyun didn’t notice that one.

He exhaled in relief. If those lollipops were special, then maybe, just maybe, they had the unique wrappers like the one Changkyun had.

The boy was too deep in thought to notice the counter boy tilt his head and lean closer to him, making him jump when he realized the small gap between his face and Wonho's. “Are you okay? That was a pretty loud sigh, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun winced at the sudden question and from the heat on the tips of his ears. “I was just thinking,” was all he could muster.

“Ah. Sorry,” Wonho smiled, returning to his straight posture. “And, uh, if you’re uncomfortable about me calling you Changkyunnie, I’ll stop.”

The young boy shook his head. No, he wasn’t really bothered. Wonho probably had the habit of picking up customers’ names from what he heard often. And even if they weren’t close, he didn’t mind being called by his nickname because they weren't strangers, thanks to Wonho’s approachability as the shop’s employee. It was easier on the ears than ‘cute’ or ‘cutie’ anyway. “No big deal,” he said.

“Hey, Wonho-ya!” Minhyuk called from the corner of the store, snatching Wonho’s attention away as he and Jooheon waved several bags of gummy worms and chocolate malt balls with their hands. Changkyun supposed he had enough gummies to last him a week, so he decided to stay put instead and watched his older friends act like happy toddlers while Wonho began weighing their candy bags.

“So… Wonho, do you work full-time here?” Minhyuk asked. _Here we go with hyung’s snooping._ “I mean, you look young. So I thought maybe you’d be studying.”

Changkyun sighed and leaned against a shelf-free wall. He wanted to facepalm from how his older friend’s way of saying things sounded like attempts to flirt.

“Yeah, full-time but also studying. The shop opens during afternoons, just after my classes end,” Wonho answered as he jotted down the weights and prices of each candy bag on a film of stickers.

“Wow, that’s so employee-friendly,” Jooheon remarked in awe. “Or is this a family business?”

Wonho snorted and laughed his goofy laugh again. “I wish. This place has only been open for two weeks and it’s been doing really well. I would be rich in no time if I owned this joint.”

“Wait, only on afternoons?” Minhyuk squeaked. “So… there’s no other counter boy?”

“Nope,” Wonho replied, making a popping sound with the p. “I’m the only employee here. I wait for stocks to arrive before I leave and I stock the place before putting up the **OPEN** sign.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk sighed with a mix of confusion and disappointment in his expression. Wonho glanced at him with a curious look.

“Uh, you want to work here or something?” Wonho asked. “Sorry, I don’t think the owner is hiring just yet. It’d be cool to have someone fun like you to help me around.”

In a flash, all the emotions etched on Minhyuk’s face vanished into the void and were easily replaced with a sunny gobsmacked grin. Jooheon released a loud exasperated sound that surprised Wonho but unfazed their appeased senior. In fact, he probably couldn’t hear anything even after paying and even after Jooheon screeched at him to haul his ass out of the shop after they’ve finally bade Wonho farewell.

He was way too out of it to notice that Wonho had called Changkyun before the boy could step out of the shop. “Changkyun-ah.”

The boy turned and blinked at the counter boy, whose brows were knit together. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Wonho asked.

“No, I’m good,” Changkyun replied, even though at the deep depths of his mind he knew he was still looking for answers. He supposed his assumption was enough, he didn’t need to go mad over a plastic wrapper’s different design. “Thanks for asking, though.”

Wonho nodded and gave him another bright smile. “I’ll make sure to save one rainbow lollipop in case you visit again.”

Naturally, Changkyun’s cheeks gathered heat from the consideration. Just the consideration. Nothing more. “You don’t have to,” he replied. “I still like gummies the most.”

Now he had no idea why he said that. It almost sounded like he was telling the counter boy that _hey, save the gummies for me instead_. Wonho let out a soft guffaw and waved at Changkyun. “I’ll keep that in mind, Changkyunnie. Take care on your way home.”

He gave a nod of acknowledgement before finally going through the store’s door, only to meet a skeptical Jooheon and a still-dazed-from-getting-a-compliment Minhyuk.

“Took you long enough,” Jooheon grimaced. “And you said he doesn’t have a crush on you.”

“He just asked me if I’m sure I didn’t want to buy anything. He’s just being a good employee,” Changkyun groaned as they began walking. Jooheon’s probably snippy because of how Minhyuk was acting, but this didn’t mean he should project his crabbiness at Changkyun too.

“Whatever,” Jooheon exhaled in resignation, stuffing his three bags of gummy worms in his backpack. “At least your hearing didn’t get impaired after being called a fun person.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Minhyuk snapped. “I like compliments, okay?”

“We all do,” Jooheon said, deadpan. “But your sanity.exe doesn’t usually crash from a compliment from just anyone, does it?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Minhyuk replied with his voice a pitch higher. Changkyun only shook his head.

“Yes, hyung, there’s something wrong with that!” Jooheon retorted. “You claimed that girls in your Psychology class said there was another counter boy, and yet Wonho-ya said he’s the only employee! Don’t you think that’s fishy? Or are you making all these up just so you have an excuse to see your new man-crush?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he stared at Jooheon in disbelief. “I may tell a lot of tall tales, but I wouldn’t make up a story about another counter boy when this counter boy is enough.”

It was only then Changkyun realized that there was more to the mystery after all. While Jooheon and Minhyuk bickered about whether Minhyuk really had a crush on Wonho or not, the lollipop boy’s face flashed in Changkyun’s mind again.

Lollipop from the same shop, but a different wrapper. Lollipop from the same shop, delivered by someone else. This someone else who shouldn’t exist if Wonho was telling the truth about him being the only employee.

He wanted to go back to ask and satiate his curiosity, but he didn’t want to make his friends suspicious and have them claim he just wanted to go back for Wonho.

 

* * *

 

Apart from chocolate malt balls, apparently Minhyuk had also bought a dozen pixie sticks. Changkyun, along with Jooheon and Kihyun, had now learned that Minhyuk should never buy pixie sticks ever again after a Saturday of tolerating his really bad sugar rush. They didn’t know Minhyuk could walk so fast or attempt to climb a tree in public that it would put Kihyun on edge and make him suggest they put a leash on Minhyuk. Poor Jooheon barely got any sleep that evening because Minhyuk’s screeching – or rather, his sad excuse for singing while on a sugar high – got them in trouble with their dorm’s RA, who also happened to be Kihyun. It was then Changkyun was thankful he was staying in an apartment instead because Kihyun’s wrath could slaughter everyone in the building plus the cockroaches that came along with it.

The sugar rush incident made Changkyun wary of trying out the rainbow lollipop given to him by that tall guy, which was why it rested on the drawer of his study table, mocking him every time he opened it. A new candy shop was the last place on Earth Changkyun would have guessed to toss him a mystery… that wasn’t even a mystery if he didn’t bother. He shouldn’t overthink it, but he wanted to get answers. Why did the lollipop he get come from the same shop but had a different wrapper? Was Wonho telling the truth that he was the only employee of the shop? Who was that tall, handsome boy who gave him the lollipop that messed with his mind in the first place?

He tried his best to pass several school days without thinking of all his questions, especially the last one, whenever he ate lunch with Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun in the cafeteria of their university’s Arts Hall. It wasn’t difficult, surprisingly, even though Kihyun continuously nagged and taunted Minhyuk over his pixie sticks episode.

After a week, talk about candy died down. The four of them still had their treats from the shop (Changkyun now knew Kihyun preferred toffees over taffies), but the focus of their talks were now on Jooheon’s favorite webcomic, an urban fantasy love triangle story about two boys who worked in a flower shop and an intelligent but oblivious girl who captured their affections. It was an interesting read at first for Changkyun, but Jooheon read faster and was really bad with keeping spoilers at bay, so the younger boy opted to just listen now since Kihyun and Minhyuk seemed to be on the loop of the story as well.  

“I really want them to get together already,” Jooheon whined. “I mean, Choi Hyuk finally admitted to her he was the one making flowers appear in her house!”

“I honestly like Seungmin more,” Kihyun said before throwing a piece of toffee in his mouth. “Why does the magical guy get the girl? It’s so cliché.”

“You just have a bad case of ‘Second Lead Syndrome’,” Minhyuk replied with a smirk. “But I can’t blame you. Seungmin is a sweet, charismatic, hardworking guy who’d do anything for Rina.”

“Hey, second male leads also deserve love,” Kihyun grumbled. “Who are you rooting for anyway?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “Ah, I don’t really know. They’re both good for Rina.”

Changkyun stifled a snort. It felt like déjà vu listening to their discussion, but it was more interesting now that the story had more drama in it. He didn’t want to miss more of their discourse, but he still felt hungry and had enough money for another sandwich.

He walked towards the cafeteria service line and took his sweet time choosing between a chicken sandwich and a tuna sandwich. After choosing the latter and lining up to pay, he glanced at his table and smiled after seeing his friends still engaged in their talk.

But before he can return his attention to the moving line, he stopped.

The tall guy was back, standing in front of a table with a sling bag in hand, pulling out lollipops of different sizes and handing them over to the seated boys and girls while blessing them with a splendorous smile. Changkyun wanted to walk to him and finally solve the riddle that’s been plaguing him for so long, but was snapped back into reality when the person behind him asked him to move. It was already his turn to pay for his sandwich.

By the time he was on his way back to his seat, the lollipop boy was gone from the cafeteria, and he took Changkyun’s appetite along with him.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” Changkyun greeted as he gently placed his bag beside his study table. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the one across his, carrying his roommate and other best friend, Jeon Wonwoo. The other boy was busy scrolling through his phone, but was kind enough to tear his eyes from it to look at Changkyun.

“Hey, Changkyun,” Wonwoo said with a small smile.

“You seem awfully immersed in what you’re reading,” Changkyun remarked, smiling, as he knew his roommate was a huge bookworm and usually didn’t like reading on his phone unless he was chatting.

“Oh, _Prince of Flowers_ updated and it got interesting,” Wonwoo replied, not looking away from his phone this time. “Does Jooheon hyung know?”

Changkyun smirked. “Never doubt Jooheon hyung to be the first fan to read the updates,” he laughed. “They were talking about it earlier. I was spoiled.”

“You should read it, Changkyun. You aren’t even the type to be bothered by spoilers.”

“Yeah, but I get lazy to read when I hear or read them,” Changkyun reasoned. “But I’ll give it a shot. If your blue light-hating self tolerates reading it on the phone, I’m sure it’s pretty special.”

He stood up after a few minutes and walked over his cabinet to grab his pajamas, but something on Wonwoo’s study table caught his eye. It was a rainbow-colored lollipop.

Changkyun picked up the treat and felt a black hole form at the pit of his abdomen. It was just like his. But not exactly like it, either, because it donned the transparent plastic with Sugarbubble’s logo.

“H-Hey, Wonwoo?” he croaked.

“Hm?”

“Where’d you get this?” he asked. When Wonwoo took a glance at him, Changkyun began waving the lollipop in his hand.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Oh, I got that from some guy in school. He was advertising that new candy shop downtown. The one where you got your gummies.”

“Is he a tall guy?” Changkyun added. Wonwoo raised a brow, noticing how Changkyun’s voice raised a pitch.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo answered. “You know him or something?”

As much as Changkyun wanted to explain to his roommate about his dilemma, he decided to grab his shoes instead and run to the candy shop with only his phone in hand. The more rational part of his brain was telling him to go back and at least grab his keys so he wouldn’t bother Wonwoo by doorbelling like a nutjob later, but it’s high time he had gotten his answers. As small as the issue was, Changkyun was tired of it badgering his thoughts like pieces of popcorn kernels would when they would get stuck between his teeth.

He arrived at the candy shop within fifteen minutes, only to have more questions thrown at him.

Sugarbubble’s storefront was now completely covered with a large snowy white tarpaulin, save for the door. The door’s glass, meanwhile, was covered by a pitch-black material with only a sign dangling in front.

**CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS**

 

Life, Changkyun thought, was testing his sanity.

It had only been two weeks since they last visited, and this was what he had to meet just because he didn’t have the guts to ask Wonho while he had the chance.

Now regretting all the energy he spent from running, Changkyun huffed and puffed for a few minutes and placed his hands on his bent knees to stabilize his breathing. He wanted to treat himself with a nice snack to comfort himself, but he rushed out so impulsively that he didn’t bring his wallet as well.

“Hey, you need something?” a voice called from Changkyun’s left. The boy exhaled heavily before standing up straight. And within a second, he realized he recognized the voice.

He turned to his side quickly and exhaled again. At long last. Full lips, slim face, chocolate hair, and wide eyes on a tall, familiar stranger.

“You!” Changkyun yelled, pointing at the princely lollipop boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will give virtual cookies to anyone who drops a comment especially about what they think will happen in the fic snort snort snort thank you for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> you can find me at [tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) on twitter! :3


End file.
